disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Baton Rouge Resort's Halloween Horror Nights/Map infos
This article consists map infos of each haunted attraction part of Halloween Horror Nights event at two theme parks in Universal Resort Louisiana resort in Algiers, Algeria. Universal Studios Louisiana - Hollywood of Horror 'Scare Zones' * Asylum in Wonderland * Streets of Blood: Body Collectors * Cirque du Freak * Horrorwood Die-In * War of the Living Dead Shadows from the Past * The Shining * Friday the 13th - Survive from the attack of Jason. * Twisted Cartoon Studio '- Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! *'Booville- All the Whos are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? *'Blackest Night'- Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. *'Immortal Island'-From the bitter wasteland of the Ice Demon to the charred inferno of the Fire Demon, you're trapped in the midst of a titanic battle where no matter who wins, YOU LOSE *'Cheersaws'- 2 4 6 8... Who?... Do we... Decapitate. These Cheerleaders are demonic to the point as Their Chainsaws can give you a lesson 'Haunted Houses' * Doomsday * Jack's Funhouse * Saw * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare * Silver Scream * Chucky's Toy Store of Terror * Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned * The Conjuring *'RUN'-RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN *'Black Hand'- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed 'Mazes' * Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze! '- Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! * Alien vs. Predator * Halloween: The Life & Crimes of Michael * American Horror Story *'Vamp 55'- Experience Hollywood High School’s 1955 Homecoming Parade is dripping with blood from greasers with fangs and Survive the Demented Vampires 'Shows' * Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute '- TBA * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show '- TBA * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure '- TBA * Little Shop of Horrors - Inspired by the famous comedy horror musical of the same name, TBA 'Universal Metazoa - Savage Safari' 'Scare Zones' * Poachers '- Beware and prevent yourself as their next target, as you'll survive and escape from the attack of human-killing poachers, who lerks everywhere in the wilderness for their hunt during the night. * '''Cannibals '- TBA * 'Cordyceps Zombies '- Don't get infected by those eldritch creatures being infected by a mutated mushroom! * 'Creature from the Black Lagoon: Terror Swamp '- TBA * 'The Living of the Extinction '- TBA * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet_Sematary '''Pet Sematary]' '- From the horror story classic by Stephen King, TBA 'Haunted Houses' * The Fly '- Your head has been swapped with that of a fly. Will you find your true head to fix that mistake? * '''The American Werewolf of London '- TBA * 'Jack's Circus Animals Attack '- Look out for Jack's dangerous animals from the circus. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Birds_(film) '''Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds]' '- Inspired from Alfred Hitchcock's horror classic, where you face your fear and escape from the attack of the flocks. * Dracula's Bat Attack - '''Watch as thousands of bats fly over you, but would you survive the encounter of the Great Bat? * '''Medusa's Lair * The Web of the Black Widow 'Mazes' * Cujo's Encounter '''- Watch out for the very dangerous rabid St. Bernard, from Stephen King's story. * '''JP Raptors' Hunt * The Black Cat of Superstitions '- Believe superstitions? Well then, here's the worst you can ever imagine! * '''El Chupacabra: The Legendary Terror '- You thought those monsters are just part of the legend, you're wrong! * 'The Yeti's Labyrinth '- TBA * 'Peck's Lair of Zoophobia '- Meet Peck face-to-face as he will send out the worst phobias of animals to you, like giant spiders, rabid dogs or mutant locusts. '''Shows * Hybrid - One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. * 'Universal Monster Mash '- Frankenstein, Wolfman and many other horror icons will rock the stage into this music-filled show. Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Events Category:Halloween Category:Halloween attractions Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal events Category:Lists Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:Horror attractions